l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamori Shaitung
Tamori Shaitung was formerly Agasha Shaitung until the returned spirit Hantei XVI demanded in his peace negotiations with Toturi I that the remnants of the Agasha family remaining with the Dragon Clan would be named after Agasha Tamori, the then-Tainted Dark Oracle of Fire and father of Shaitung. Battle of Snow and Fire Shaitung fought alongside Mirumoto Rosanjin at the Battle of Snow and Fire.Enlightened Madness, Part Six Tamori Daimyo In 1151, Shaitung was forced to lead her family through the change from Agasha family to become the Tamori family. Shaitung had no wish to lead a family named for her reviled father, but her uncle Agasha Chosei convinced her it had to be done. In addition the Emperor Toturi I had been forced by the Steel Chrysanthemum to make the change an Imperial Edict, making it impossible for Shaitung to avoid it.The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II Facing the Masters In 1159 Shaitung duelled the Elemental Masters. She surprised both Dragon and Phoenix by defeating all five masters in an all-or-nothing attack. The six shugenja were swallowed up by the earth where, under the crust of the earth, they encountered Shaitung's father, Tamori. Now the Dark Oracle of Fire, it was revealed that he had caused the volcanic eruptions that caused the Dragon-Phoenix War. The ensuing battle killed Isawa Riake, and only Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro escaped the tunnels intact. The remaining three masters were sealed in a stone prison by the Oracle.Way of the Samurai Page 96 The three masters were freed later. Investigating the Dark Oracle of Fire Shaitung and Nakamuro co-operated to destroy Tamori. Shaitung revealed that Mirumoto Tsuge had a part in the conflict, and sent Hitomi Maya to help protect Nakamuro while he sought the Dark Covenant of Fire.Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I Uncovering the Traitor Nakamuro returned shortly after with information about the location of the Dark Covenant. Using a difficult ritual the Covenant was located within Shiro Tamori, and the Dragon traitor was revealed to be Tamori Chosai, Shaitung's uncle and Tamori's brother. Confronting Tamori When searching for Tamori to confront him they encountered Isawa Taeruko. Nakamuro uncovered the illusion, revealing that the Phoenix traitor had been Isawa Hochiu. Both Bairei and Nakamuro confronted Hochiu, but the fight was interrupted by the arrival of Tamori. Chosai used the Dark Covenant to demand Tamori face Hochiu in a duel. Tamori survived the duel, and incinerated Hochiu. Tamori was distracted long enough by Shaitung to allow Tsuge to kill him. Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire, but Nakamuro used the Covenant to banish him from Rokugan and never return. Nakamuro was severely wounded during these confrontations, and Bairei used his extensive knowledge of healing to save his life.The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III Marriage to Nakamuro After the War of Fire and Thunder ended, Shaitung visited Nakamuro, clearly concerned. She told him that Tamori Emina had been blessed by Benten, and opened her eyes to their love. Nakamuro asked Shaitung to be his wife, but Shaitung answered she didn't want to be his wife but be could be her husband instead.The War of Fire and Thunder, part III Nakamuro accepted, the two were wed and Nakamuro took the Tamori name.Tamori Nakamuro, KD Death of Shaitung and Nakamuro In 1171 Shaitung was targeted by assassins sent by Daigotsu. Surprised in her room at Shiro Tamori, she fought them off with a tetsubo. Realizing she was under attack, Nakamuro came to aid Shaitung, but the assassins were prepared for this and managed to wound them both with poisoned shuriken. Rather than save herself at the cost of Nakamuro's life, Shaitung stood by her husband and together they killed themselves and their assassins in a conflaguration of magic that destroyed the entire level of the castle and could be seen for miles.The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman References Category:Dragon Clan Leaders